This invention is directed to improvements in a hand-held portable sanding tool of a type having a power driven reciprocable shoe carrier plate to which a sanding shoe is adapted to be bolted. More particularly, the invention is directed to the provision of an improved sanding shoe for such tools.
A feature of the improved shoe of the present invention lies in the organized arrangement of its components, and in the structure for securing a sheet of sandpaper to the shoe.
Another feature lies in the structure of the shoe, whereby the tendency of the sandpaper to tear at its ends or the area intermediately of its ends is reduced.
A further feature lies in the structure of the clamping devices for securing the ends of the sandpaper in place, whereby the clamping jaw element may be readily removed or replaced when needed.
A further feature lies in the structure of a supporting plate for the shoe and in its manner of association with the sanding pad, whereby a flexible shoe is obtained that is of particular advantage in sanding or polishing curved surfaces.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a sanding shoe for a portable sanding tool, the shoe having a flexible pad for cushioning a sheet of sandpaper extended over its underside, a flexible supporting plate moulded into the pad having means for mounting the shoe to a reciprocable carrier plate in the tool, and a pair of clamping jaws for securing opposite ends of the sandpaper in place, the clamping jaws having a removably insertable interlocking relation with the supporting plate.